


Shiny cane

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Also they're a cane user !, Chronic Pain, Gen, Happy Ending, Roguefort steals because they need medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Roguefort needs to steal to get the medication they want ... But will their rival allow that ?
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Shiny cane

**Author's Note:**

> Today is disability day an since I'm in the middle of a pain crisis rn I needed something to relate to, enjoy

The wind on their chest felt like freedom. The almost forgot that they were doing this for an actual purpose for a second, not just to feel good because of the adrenaline it gave them. They could already see the jewel through the window, barely watched by guards. Of course. Cheesecake never really disliked Roguefort and never put a lot of efforts to stop them. She love their entrance, their style and the little thing they brought to her parties. She didn't care about her belongings, they needed money. The perfect match. No, the problem was someone else. They could see not too far from the window a familiar little kid talking with people to try to gather clues. Walnut. They didn't really dislike Walnut. She gave them a nice challenge and it felt good to have such a fun rivalry with someone of her age. She was more problematic due to the fact that they HAD to get this crystal. They had to get money somehow, or else they wouldn't be able to last the month. 

They stayed behind this window for 10, 15 ... Maybe 20 minutes ? It didn't matter. This time they had to be perfect, and nothing could stop them. 

A sound of broken glass, a quick hand to grab the shiny blue treasure and the panick started to rise in the party. Walnut immediately saw what happened and quickly grabbed her stuff to go through the front door and see if she can chase them. She thinks she has no chance but tries anyway. She shouldn't be so sure. 

The thief really regretted the fact that they didn't succeed a lot lately. The lack of money meant a lack of medication. And lack of painkillers meant difficulties to concentrate during their work, more problems to walk and worst of all, possible accidents. They ran just a little to open the entrance and went right back to hid behind bushes, hoping the detective would think they escaped and stopping themselves from using too much energy. Sadly, they had used this method before, and the kid didn't fell for the same trick twice. She locked the entrance with a key, turned around and yelled 

"You're trapped, Phantom bleu ! You have nowhere to hide, show yourself !"

Roguefort decided that a bluff might be the best thing to do at the moment. They didn't move by an inch and didn't make a noise, still hoping that there might be a chance she would give up. She didn't. She started looking around meticulously, looking behind every single thing that could be big enough to hide a cookie. And when she came just a few meters away from the thief, they grabbed their cane and started sprinting like they never did. Walnut gasped and ran behind them immediately. 

"Roguefort, you're under arrest ! Stop yourself immediately !!"

They didn't. But the rock on their path did. They were so focused on running that they didn't notice it, and stumbled hard upon it. They fell on the ground about a meter from the rock, ripping a part of their outfit and their arm's dough in the process, spilling strawberry jam everywhere on the floor. It didn't look like anything too serious, but it looked like it seriously hurt. But they didn't give up. They tried to get up and ... Nothing. Their leg stopped working. They tried to use their cane to get back up but they had lost it during the fall. They looked behind them at the metallic bar, trying desperately to reach out for it to get back on their feet. 

Walnut stopped moving and just stared at the scene. She wasn't sure of what to do. She never saw someone hurt themselves so bad like that, and the fact that it was her eternal rival on the ground didn't help for her decision. But she wasn't heartless. She slowly got closer to the cookie and gave them a hand to at least sit on their knees before reaching for the cane, giving it to them and shyly ask :

"Are you ... Alright ?"

"I could say yes but I would be lying. I would say that my health isn't the best at the moment."

Walnut stared at the thief for a little before breaking the silence. 

"A-are you dying ?"

"Wha- hahaha, no no... It's a little more complicated than that."

"But lately you seemed so weak ... And today you look terrible. Something is wrong with you, you can't hide it from me !"

"Always an eye for details... Yes lately has been worse than usual for me."

"Worse ... You mean that's something you have usually ?"

"Walnut. Have you ever wondered why do I steal ?"

"No. I always guessed you just wanted to be rich and spend your money like rich people do."

"I will certainly not take that guess as a compliment, but no matter. I've been using the money I gathered for my health."

"Ha ! I knew it ! So you are having huge problems ! You lied !"

"I didn't, young detective. I certainly am not dying. But my health is quite fragile, and I do need a lot of operations and painkillers to keep my legs working properly. But my health doesn't allow me to get a job. So I can't pay for operations by myself. Do you see the problem here ? Lately, my health has been getting worse. But less energy means less stealing, which also means less medication."

Walnut stayed silent for a while 

"... What would make me think you're not trying to trick me right now ?"

"I don't know. Do you perhaps think that I took pleasure in falling ? Or maybe you thought that I carried this cane around only as a decoration ?"

"Wait- It wasn't for decoration ?!"

"I guess even the brightest detectives can miss some details."

The little girl bit her thumb and thought. She didn't know what to do. It was frustrating. 

"Okay Roguefort, I will let you go this time, at the only condition that you prove to me that you weren't lying ! Or else ... I'll get you next time ! A-and I'll bring cops too !"

"Oh noooo ... I really do not appreciate cops. It would be a shame for me to have to comply to your deal."

They winked and chuckled as they got back to their feet, not without any difficulties. 

"Alright then, dear rival. I will keep my promise. Tomorrow you will get proof that I wasn't lying. It is a promise." 

Walnut sighed and clenched her fist as she observed the thief walking slowly but surely towards the entrance. She hoped she made the right choice. 

The next morning, when Walnut got to her office, she saw something on her office. A letter. She turned around to see her boss's reaction, but they seemed clueless. 

"It appears to be from Roguefort, probably another hint but I simply do not understand what it could mean."

Walnut took the letter out of the envelope only to discover ... Bills. Dozens and dozens of very expensive bills of diverse medications and operations, a small little piece of paper with "thank you" wrote on it. 

Walnut smiled and felt her heart warm up. She made the right choice


End file.
